In the End.....
by Wild Growlithe
Summary: What happens when Ash reaches the end of a road he thought would never end?


Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own pokemon! Wow, you're smarter now!

a/n: This story is dedicated to Avenger10, who wanted me to write a sweet, fluffy fic. This one's for you Avenger! The battle rages on!

In the End.....

It's been several years since Ash started his journey. Over time, he and his friends continued on their pokemon adventures, gaining more knowledge, winning more battles, and making new friends. All of the hard work, battles, and traveling had lead to one moment: the battle for the League championship against Ash's long-time rival, Gary. Though he tried his hardest, Ash lost to Gary in the finals not only once, but two years straight. Though he was frustrated and felt like a failure, Ash refused to give up. The support of his pokemon and his friends helped convince him to go for the championship one last time. And that one last time was all Ash needed. He finally managed to defeat Gary and his seemingly unstoppable umbreon. Gary, who had been the champion for nearly three years, conceded defeat gracefully and congratulated his rival. Ash, losing all of his gained maturity at the moment, started happily dancing around like a maniac with all of his pokemon and friends beside him. His dream had finally been accomplished.

But what will happen now......

Ash was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep had not decided to come to him tonight. He wasn't even tired. It felt as if he had been sitting awake in bed for an eternity, waiting for a peaceful slumber that would never come. Annoyed, Ash turned his head to look at the clock. The little hands on his voltorb alarm clock showed that it was almost 4 in the morning. Damn. Why was it so hard to sleep? He groaned and tried changing his position for about the 50th time that night. It wasn't working. Frustrated, Ash tried thinking over what could be causing this annoying problem. It almost felt like there was something bothering him. He shouldn't be bothered, he should be happy. He was finally a pokemon master. He had finally defeated Gary, after losing to him two years in a row. He had been happy all day, celebrating with his friends, family, and pokemon. But what was wrong now? 

Ash knew that Brock was leaving the next day. Brock had simply told him that Ash didn't need him anymore. He had proven that he'd grown up. Now it was time for Brock to concentrate on completing his own dream. He wasn't sure where he'd start, but he knew that he wouldn't stop until he had become a great pokemon breeder. This wasn't bothering Ash too much. He knew that what Brock said was true, and he'd been expecting him to leave soon. Ash was slightly saddened that his friend would be leaving him, but he was also happy that Brock was on his way to live his own dream. But if that wasn't bothering him, then what was?

Ash grumbled again and rolled over on his side. Being careful not to wake the slumbering Pikachu, he forced himself up and got out of bed. He noticed Misty sleeping on the floor. He'd offered to let her use his bed like he had before, but she had refused this time, saying that today he deserved to sleep in his own bed. Ash smiled at her. Over the years, both of them had matured greatly. When he was a kid, he thought she bugged him. When he was a little older, he realized that the "bugged" feeling was actually there because he had a crush on her. But now that he was nearly fully matured, he knew that his feelings for her went beyond that of a crush. But he still refused to tell her such a thing. He wasn't even comfortable with admitting it to himself. He looked at the sleeping girl for a little longer before turning and heading out the door.

Quietly, Ash made his way downstairs and toward the back. He slowly turned the door handle and slipped outside to the backyard. Outside it was dark, only slightly lit by the street lights out front and the very faint glimmer of the sun as it prepared itself to rise. It was past the darkest part of the night, so none of the stars were out. Ash sighed. He enjoyed looking at the stars, and was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be out to accompany him while he pondered what was bugging him. Ash just put his disappointment aside and walked up to his favorite climbing tree. He made his way up to a large sturdy limb and sat himself down on it. Facing toward the east, Ash gazed at the horizon and contemplated why he was feeling so down all of a sudden. Nothing was wrong. Everything had finally come together. He had his dream, his friends, his pokemon, everything. All of his work was paid off, and all of his hard traveling was over. Wait....that was it. It was all over. All the adventures, the training, the lessons learned....they were all over. All his life he had strived toward one goal that seemed impossible to many. But now that he had reached it, what would he do with his life? His entire life had been pokemon, and dreaming of becoming a master. Now he was the master, and everything he had dedicated his life to....was over. It was the end. He shouldn't be upset, he was supposed to be happy. Was there something wrong with him?

Ash concentrated his gaze on the horizon before him. The sun had not yet shown itself, and the world was still blanketed in darkness. He sighed dejectedly. This was it. It was truly the end.

Through all this thinking, Ash didn't notice another presence that had been watching him, and had followed him up to where he was now perched. He didn't notice it until he felt two hands reach up and cover his eyes. Ash was snapped out of his trance and cried out in surprise. His shout was responded by light laughter and a "Guess who?" from behind him.

"Misty, please don't sneak up on me like that!" Ash said angrily. "I could've fallen or something!"

"Aw come on," Misty responded playfully. "Like another bump on the head would've done you any harm." Ash just looked at her seriously and humphed.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked her, still annoyed.

"To ask you the exact same question." She retorted matter-of-factly. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Couldn't." Was all he answered. That didn't satisfy Misty.

"Oh? And why not?" She pressed.

"I just couldn't, that's all." Ash wasn't enjoying her questioning him. He was glad to know that she cared, but didn't like having to give his thoughts to her. "I had a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Like what?" Misty asked. Ash could see that she wasn't going to leave him alone. He was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Like everything that's happened. I finally did what I've been aiming to do all my life, but.."

"But what?" She interrupted. "How could that be bothering you? Aren't you happy?" Misty didn't like seeing Ash upset. She wanted to know what was wrong so that she could help him in any way possible. When she saw him leave his room at 4 in the morning she knew she had to find out why. She cared too much about him to just forget about it.

"Yes, I am happy." Ash answered. "But there's another part of me that's just gonna miss all of what we did, you know?" Misty looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "It's like....I don't know. My whole life's been a journey. I've loved all of it. The battles, winning and losing, the new pokemon, the people....it was all wonderful." Misty smiled at him. She definitely agreed. "But now, the journey's over. No more of that stuff. I've reached the end of the road." He looked at the redhead and saw that she was still listening intently. "I didn't want the road to end. I just wanted it to keep going and going, and I'd follow it forever. That journey was my life, Misty. What'll I do now that it's over?" Ash bowed his head. Misty completely understood what he was saying. The journey had been her life as well. Actually, it was more like Ash had been her life. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she ever had to leave him, which was why she hadn't mentioned it at all. It was the same way for Ash and his pokemon journey. But...she knew that what he was saying wasn't completely true. She scooted closer to him on the tree branch and put her arm around his shoulders. 

"Ash....when you think about it, the journey isn't really over." Ash looked at her, interested in where she was headed with this. "I mean, just because you're the pokemon master doesn't mean that you still don't have a lot to learn." She continued. "And it doesn't mean that your pokemon are as strong as they can possibly be. It doesn't mean that you've got all the gym badges from all the leagues, and it definitely doesn't mean that you've caught all the pokemon either." She gave him a nudge after saying that, and he smiled sheepishly. "In fact, there are a lot of things that you still have left to do. It's like a new journey just waiting for you Ash." Misty noticed that Ash was smiling more than before now. "You could do it, Ash. Brock may be leaving, but you've still got Pikachu, and your other pokemon, and you've still got....me." She blushed lightly when she finished her sentence, and Ash smiled again.

"You're right, Mist. I don't know how I didn't see that. There still is a lot for me to learn, and a lot of pokemon I haven't captured. I do still have Pikachu and the others with me. And....you'll stay with me too?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. She smiled warmly.

"Of course I will, Mr. Pokemon Master." She answered happily. "Someone's gotta stay with you to keep you on the right track! Besides.." Her voice became softer. "I never have left you, and I don't plan to now either."

Ash looked at her lovingly. She was right. She was the only person who had stayed with him constantly since day one. Even in the beginning when he wanted her gone she'd remained with him, annoying him to no end. Despite how upset he made her so often she had never even considered leaving him. Even after he'd shown how big of a loser he was by losing to Richie at the Indigo league, and then treating her very rudely when she tried to console him, she still stayed with him as he headed for a new league. When a better offer had come to Brock, Todd, and Tracey, they accepted it and left Ash behind. A better offer had come to Misty before. She could've lived the rest of her life with a rich and charming gym leader who would have given her all she wanted. But she had chosen her life with him over all of that. She put up with all of his antics, all of his losses, and all of his faults for so many years. After losing twice in the league championships, she was still there for him and still supporting him, not seeing him as a loser in any way. God, what would he do without her? He couldn't picture traveling, battling, or doing anything on his pokemon journey without having her there; yelling at him, smacking him, fighting with him, laughing with him, supporting him, cheering for him, or any other thing she did for him. He needed her. 

And now here she was, promising to stay with him for even longer, maybe even for the rest of his life. It felt as if his feelings for her had grown ten times stronger just then. He reached over gently and cupped her chin in his hand. Slowly, Ash moved his face closer to hers. Misty felt as if she were in a trance. What was happening? She was about to ask Ash what he was doing, but decided to remain silent. He continued moving closer to Misty until his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. He held it there only for a few seconds, before pulling away and staring at her blushing face.

Both of them were speechless at the moment. They simply stared at one another, their hearts racing. After a minute or so, Ash finally spoke up.

"Umm...Misty....about that....I was just showing ya....um...trying to say...." Misty covered his mouth.

"I know Ash." She said softly. "And I feel the same way." A wide grin spread across Ash's face. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Misty happily rested her head on his shoulder as the two of them looked toward the horizon together. The sun was finally rising, signaling a new day and filling the world around them with light. Misty turned her head and whispered in Ash's ear.

"We're not at the end, Ash. We're at the beginning, together."

That's it! This was another one that only took me a little while to write. I hope you liked it, Avenger. And I hope all you other peeps liked it too. This was also inspired by the song "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. One of my reviewers said that my fic "stranded" reminded them of it, so I thought I'd write one that reminded me of it. ^-^ It's really a great song for us pokeshippers to listen to! That's all for now. Hope to see you soon folks!


End file.
